This invention relates generally to a system for providing added space in cabinet pull-out sliding drawers or shelves. More specifically, the system allows individuals to store additional items or material within the same space, while also providing the support needed to prevent items/material from falling out.
In many households, the amount of area available to store items/material in pull-out sliding drawers has far greater potential than what is actually used, or perceived to be allowed. Both new and pre-existing pull-out sliding drawers provide a certain area in which to store items/materials, which is defined by the area of the drawer bottom surface, and the height of the walls/dividers typically positioned on the sides. These manufactured drawers may also define what items/materials can be stored in a pull-out sliding drawer based on the dimensions. As is well known, pull-out cabinet sliding drawers or shelves can be constructed with various wall/divider configurations and dimensions (e.g. thickness and height). Often times, the walls are somewhat short or non-existent, theoretically leaving additional free space available within the cabinet to store items/material. Stated differently, the walls are intentionally designed to be low, to leave additional space or area to stack items, and so the cabinet does not feel overly clustered or full. Many times however the height of these “wall/dividers” is too low to store additional items/materials, and too low to prevent additional items from easily falling over the drawer edges. As a result, the total “potential storage area” provided is not being effectively or efficiently utilized. Ideally, the total “potential storage area” would be usable, including the space above the walls/dividers in a pull-out sliding drawer and/or on top of the items/materials currently stored in the sliding pull-out drawer, and extending to the bottom of the pull-out sliding drawer or the bottom of the top of the overall cabinet above.
In addition to the issues outlined above, homeowners often get very frustrated when items/materials fall over the edges of existing pull-out drawers or shelves. When this happens, items must be retrieved from tight and often awkward spaces. After this has happened a few times, the user will avoid any attempts to stack items, or make use of total available space within the cabinet.